herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonia Nevermind
Sonia Nevermind is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Immortality *High Regeneration Sonia can regenerate much faster than humans, but not faster than a mutant which main power is regeneration. She can regenerate minor wounds very quickly, severe wounds such as fractured bones or organs regenerate but much slower. Roll Buffs: * +2 for sneaking action * +2 for knife attacks Items: * Knife Personality *Indifferent Background After falling in desperation she has become one of the most lethal serial killers ever, if no one notices her presence she will kill easily anyone,anywhere and anytime. She disguises herself as a normal police officer to fool the others. Nothing much about her past is known,nobody knows what she must be planning right now,but rumors say that she often allies with mutants that follow her orders to get both a good benefit. Her weapons are knives,guns,and all kind of weapons that can be hidden,this includes high technology weapons that she was able to get thanks to her variety of contacts. She often accepts contracts from anyone and will certainly success,If no, she will return all of the payment. Even the brotherhood treats her with respect,because they recognize her abilities. Her façade is pretty solid and no one ever suspects anything about her secret. She plans something big, but nobody knows what is she really planning. She has turned immortal after some guy with a hat tried to kill her. Storyline Season 1 She injected herself with a foreign object, turning into an immortal with powerful self-healing. Season 2 She assaulted an officer and got herself confined. Season 3 Barnham made a deal with her, that he would free her from jail but she has to work for MCF, providing them support with her regenerative blood. Season 4 Brotherhood managed to kidnap her from MCF, and started using her as their infinite healing-blood supply. Yet one day, a Brotherhood member named Maria Goulloyne invented a way to clone Sonia for the faction's gain and negate one of them to trick MCF into thinking that Sonia has lost her powers forever. The negated Sonia was sent to the precinct, and Zacharias Barnham was summoned to meet her. Barnham was suspicious, he told her that there actually is a way for her to get her powers back, yet refused to elaborate. He wanted to let her stay in the precinct yet Mikleo Whitehill informed Barnham about the new law (that all mutants have to be cured) which convinced him to bring her to the X-Men base. Season 5 A Brotherhood member, Solf J. Kimblee captured Peter Parker and forced him to make a virus that can kill Sonia's blood regenerative properties. He later contaminated NYC's water source after testing it on Peter. After consuming the contaminated water, a person won't be healed by Sonia's blood anymore. Clueless about what Kimblee did, The Brotherhood sees Sonia's blood being useless. Trivia *There had been some confusion of how her powers work, whether people have to use syringe to inject her blood to heal themselves or that they should drink them. *Sonia was by far the only main character who has been roleplayed by more than two HereWeStand players. *Sonia is the very first character to have been cloned. There are two clones in total, the first clone is the main clone (Sonia's body was cut into halves and each regenerated). Brotherhood kept one of them to be their healing blood bank, and sent the other one to MCF after negating her. The second clone was an accident, after Maria Goulloyne cut off Sonia's limb and the limb regenerated into a whole body. This second clone lost majority of her memories (due to the regeneration from a brainless limb), and Brotherhood released her. *Sonia Nevermind is originally from Danganronpa. Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants